Necessary Disclosure
by ProudMarineWife
Summary: Sam has to spill her secrets. How will everyone react? Stargate/Sanctuary/JAG crossover
1. 0 Title

Necessary Disclosure

Amanda Cobb

January 2009

Plot: mine

Sanctuary Characters: not mine

Stargate Characters: not mine

JAG Characters: not mine

Original Characters: mine

Money: none

Please don't sue


	2. Chapter 1 REPOST

Chapter One

Captain Samantha Carter needed a plan. She had to find a way to explain to her aunt the sudden appearance of naqahdah in her blood. Because she would have to explain. One does not hide things from Helen Magnus. She knew WHOM she needed; it was just with the HOW of convincing him she was having a problem. She had an idea, one that stemmed from his recent invitation to take her fishing. She pulled her motorcycle up his driveway, and was a little surprised to see him sitting on his porch. He regarded her guardedly as she pulled her helmet off.

"Carter?" he questioned, taking in her attire, and trying NOT to focus on her form fitting leathers. "Did you need something?"

"Yes sir" she said, still trying to find the right words. "Sir, I need to ask a favor…" her eyes darted briefly to his face, and then settled on the gas tank of her bike.

"What did you need?" Colonel Jack O'Neill was not used to this nervousness from her. It was unsettling, so he stood and walked towards the young blond woman sitting in his driveway. Sam took a deep breath, and exhaled a complete sentence.

""

Jack blinked as his mind translated her rapid-fire statement. She was back to studying her gas tank with the intensity she usually applied to her doohickeys. He touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly,

"Should I get my helmet, Carter?" she nodded, a mega-watt smile leaping to her features. "Ok, I will be right back out. Is there anything else I need?"

"Ummm, three days there three days back. So you need clothes and stuff. The hotels are already taken care of. And we will be there for like 2 days." she tossed him her backpack, "my aunt has a washer and dryer, so you don't need that many clothes. Put them all in there, we have to leave soon." he smirked at her and went into the house. Sam Carter wasn't the only one who had biker leathers. Jack threw four days worth of clothes into the backpack and changed into his own leathers, pulling his riding boots and helmet out of the closet.

Once he was dressed, he put the pack on his shoulders and went back out to the driveway, locking the door behind him. Sam really had to work at keeping her face impassive as Jack strode down the steps of his porch. She settled for slamming her helmet back onto her head, using the face guard to hide her reaction. _He looks hot! _Her brain screamed as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a radio and earpiece. Her face obscured by the helmet, she took the opportunity to let her eyes roam his body as she handed him the radio. He handed her his helmet so he could put on the radio. Once it was on and activated to two-way, he tucked it into the inside pocket and put his helmet on.

Sam moved forward so that he could climb on behind her.

"So, carter, how are we doing this?" he asked as she started the bike and turned it around in his yard.

"Well, sir, in about six hours we should be at the first hotel, we will eat, sleep and leave at zero-six, six hours after that we switch drivers, six hour after that, second hotel. And so on and so on."

"Gotcha, Carter, try not to kill me," Sam smiled as she sped towards the highway,

"Yes sir" she called. One stop for food, and six hours later, Jack found himself staring at a very expensive hotel. Sam had run in to check in, so he was left to wonder, _who on earth is paying for this? _He resolved to ask Sam once they got to the room, or rooms as it may be. Sam came bounding over to the bike,

"All set sir?" she asked, not really expecting a reply. After he got off the bike, she reached down and disconnected one of the wires on the engine. When Jack gave her a weird look, she shrugged; "ignition" then began walking towards the hotel, with her rather confused CO following close behind.

Sam led the way to the elevator, without saying a single word to Jack. Once inside the elevator, she turned to speak to him.

"Sir, my aunt has an odd sense of humor. I told her that I would have to bring someone with me this time, so she booked one room with one bed. And she said that we both will be in my old room once we get to her house." the elevator arrived at their floor, and Sam led the way to the room, still talking. "We share closer quarters on missions, so I don't mind sharing the bed. Ultimately, Sir, it's up to you."

Jack thought about that for a minute, shook his head and said, "I don't mind, Carter, if you don't." Sam opened the door and Jack dropped the backpack onto the bed.

The door had barely closed behind them when there was a knock followed by "ROOM SERVICE". Sam rolled her eyes and opened the door, letting the waiter in. after he had delivered the food, and was on the way out the door, she tipped him.

"Carter, who ordered food?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow in a poor imitation of -Teal'c. Sam sighed and picked up the card next to the food.

She read it aloud

"_Samantha and friend. I took the liberty of ordering you dinner, since I know that Samantha probably didn't eat much today. I feel the need to inform you, in case Samantha has not, my home is a military free zone. There are no ranks, no honorifics, and no last names. Enjoy your food, my treat. Helen Magnus._"

Sam cleared her throat, "does that answer your question, Sir?"

"Yeah, Carter, and it creates new ones. Who is Helen Magnus? Why did she say no military? Where are we going? What are we doing?"

Sam smiled at him as she prepared to answer each and every question as best she could.

"Helen is my maternal aunt, and my doctor. She said no military because of the nature of her work, and because the honorifics annoy her. We are going to Old City. As for what we are doing, I can now inform you of the necessary disclosure orders. They originate from General Hammond. Basically, sir, we have to tell Helen about the marker and the naqahdah. I don't have a choice. She would have found it anyway. I brought you because, I wanted too for one, and because you are the least threatening to her work. Sir, the NID can't find out about her, or me. That's all I can tell you right now. It isn't safe to say more."

"OK, SAM, maybe we should try the whole no military thing now. To get used to it." Jack reached around her to grab an entrée, coming very close to her in the process. After having spent six hours pressed against her back, he was highly sensitized to her. As he came closer, Sam had to force her breathing back to normal, clearing her throat to cover it. She grabbed her own food and scurried over to the bed. They both had the same thought- _this is going to be a long night._ After she finished eating, Sam grabbed her nightclothes from the backpack and disappeared into the bathroom.

While she was in there, Jack stripped off his leathers, his jeans, and his long sleeved t-shirt. Leaving his boots, socks, boxers and undershirt. He was just sitting on the bed to take off his boots and socks when Sam emerged from the bathroom.

They caught sight of each other and momentarily froze. Jack took in Sam's spaghetti strap tank top, and low-rise, short, shorts, and his brain ceased working properly. Sam was having a similar problem. She forced herself to walk towards the bed and shove her clothes into the bag, leaving the bike leathers draped over one of the chairs in the room.

Jack fled into the bathroom to try to calm down, as Sam set about cleaning the room, shoving Jacks clothes into the bag and practically throwing his leathers next to hers. Then she sat on the bed, her head in her hands.

She heard the door open, and knew without looking that Jack was back in the room. He was just standing there, looking at her. She lifted her head and met his eyes. They were dark brown, darker than normal. She stood up without a word and stepped towards him. He stepped towards her at the same moment and wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly the pain of the past few weeks broke in her. She started sobbing.

It wasn't just one thing; it was Jolinar taking her hostage in her own body, pretending to be her, threatening Cassie.

It was Jolinar dying to save Sam, then Cassie's forgiveness so easily given.

It was even further back, it was realizing that they had left Daniel to die on Klo'rel's ship; it was missing this trip earlier because she had been floating in space.

It was because of having to be the strong Captain/Doctor Carter but never getting to be just Samantha.

Jack, for his part, simply held her. His own tears falling silently. They both needed this.

Eventually her arms went around his waist, holding him tightly against her. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

She pulled back a little to look at him, her tears stopping slowly. He met her gaze head on, his face only inches from hers.

"Thanks, Jack" she whispered.

"No problem" he whispered back. She buried her head against him, as he rested his cheek on her hair. The phone broke the moment. Sam left Jacks arms, checked her watch, and answered the phone,

"Hello, Helen." she said into the receiver as Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Samantha! I take it you made it safely to your first stop. No problems?" Helen Magnus, distinguished medical doctor, more than a century old, was completely enjoying tormenting her young niece.

Her daughter, ward, and great niece were quietly doing whatever it is 14 year olds do, and Helen decided it was time to call Sam. Though from the sound of it not only had Sam been expecting the call, she had been crying.

"No, Helen, we didn't have any problems" Sam replied. She had known Helen would call she does it every trip. She was early this time, so Sam was a little worried.

"Is everything alright there?"

"Everything is fine, Samantha. What about you, have you been crying?"

"I'm fine. I just had a moment where everything caught up with me. All better now."

"You work too hard"

"Hello pot, I'm kettle"

"Very funny Samantha. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Helen"

"Good night"

Sam hung up the phone and turned around to face Jack.

"We should probably go to bed. We have a long drive tomorrow," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer.

"I am not ready to sleep," he stated, pouting like a petulant child.

Sam tilted her head up, "no?" she said flirtatiously, "what are you ready for then?" then she ducked out of his arms and moved to the wall.

She wasn't quite prepared for the speed with which he moved. He effectively pinned her against the wall, kissing her hard on the lips. After about one nanosecond, Sam moaned and opened her mouth to his seeking tongue.

As their tongues dueled, Jack pushed forward, grinding his pelvis against her, letting her feel exactly how turned on he was. In response, Sam pulled him closer. He moved his lips down to her neck, nipping, licking, and kissing along her carotid artery, causing her to groan.

"You know," he remarked, not stopping, "there is a way around the regulations." She lifted her head to give him better access,

"Really?" she gasped, her hands playing across his stomach and back. He moved even closer.

"Yeah. Wanna hear?" his hands were playing with her breasts.

"Yes," she groaned, "otherwise you are gonna have to stop, and I don't want that."

He did stop, and looking in her eyes, he said, "The regulation is that fraternization is prohibited where it would disrupt good working order, cause a breakdown in the military structure, or adversely affect moral within the unit as a whole. The only thing is, if we do this, I call Hammond, you stay on SG1, but you report to him. Not to me. I would have no say in your promotions. Those decisions would be Hammonds, after a review of all four of the mission reports. In the field, you would still have to follow my orders. Can you handle that?"

Sam pondered that for oh…all of a second. "Of coarse I can. Can you handle giving me orders? Can you handle ordering me into dangerous situations? Can you trust me to take care of myself?"

Jack looked her directly in the eye, "yes."

"Good, now we really should be in be-oomph" Sam's sentence abruptly trailed off as Jack picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"You know," Jack said, with a wry smile, "I would prefer playing to sleeping, any day. But maybe we should wait until we aren't in a hotel. I just want it to be…more."

Sam smiled at him, "ok, so sleep now?" Jack returned the grin, and then settled into the bed next to her. Sam took the opportunity to use him as a pillow, falling asleep almost instantly after snuggling into his chest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

0500 came too early for Sam as she groped for the phone that was ringing madly on her side table.

"'Lo?" she croaked, still half asleep but awake enough to know that she hadn't asked for a wake up call.

"Hello Samantha." came a rather cheerful, clipped British reply. Hearing her aunt's voice woke Sam up completely.

She tried to sit up, only to discover that Jack had his arm across her chest and stomach. She managed to scoot to a more comfortable position before reveling in the fact that she felt safe, for once not being the protector…

Sam realized she hadn't spoken for a while when Helen finally said, "Samantha, have you fallen back to sleep, dear?"

"What? No. Did you need something?"

"No Samantha, I was just making sure you were awake."

"Thanks Helen. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Samantha." Sam hung up the phone, and began to extract herself from Jacks hold. In her effort not to wake him up, she did just that. His breathing changed, but instead of letting her go, he held tighter- pulling her back into a laying down position.

"Hey," he mumbled, "where you goin'?" Sam squirmed; still trying to get up, as his hold get even tighter.

"Shower."

"Why?"

"So we can leave on time. Gotta be on the road by six."

"Oh, ok."

Then, with energy no one has a right to have at 5am, he flipped her around, kissed her and leapt out of bed.

"Me first, I'm faster," he said quickly crossing to the bathroom.

Sam shook her head and got up. She moved to the backpack on the floor and began the hunt for her clothes, eventually just dumping the bag on the bed. Jacks shower lasted all of ten minutes, but Sam had still managed to find her own clothes and repack the bag. She did her best not to look at him as she went into the bathroom. It wasn't easy, since he was wearing just a towel.

While she took her shower, Jack un-knowingly repeated her earlier hunt for clean clothes. He, however, was not as fast on repacking, since he dressed after unpacking. And while Sam's shower also only took ten minutes, she also had to get dressed, so Jack had more time to clean up the mess he made.

He had changed into a plain white t-shirt and form fitting blue Levis that wouldn't bunch under his leathers. He had put his boots on first, and was pulling on his leathers when Sam came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a skintight black spaghetti strap tank top with slightly looser black jeans. He caught himself staring at her, so he busily went back to what he was doing.

Trying not to blush, Sam sat on the bed to pull on her riding boots. Jack tossed her riding leathers onto the bed next to her. They were completely ready to go by 0530. Sam walked to the door, and leaned against it. She had to tell him, but didn't really know how.

She knew the medication had stopped working, Jolinar had warned her that it would. Before the Ashrak had attacked, Jolinar pointed out the healing abilities of a symbiote. Her abnormality was a natural part of her, but the medication that repressed it-so she could function in the normal world-wasn't. But her new world wasn't normal.

Jack had picked up the backpack and their helmets to follow, and paused when she simply stood there.

Biting her lip, Sam spoke. "Put that stuff down, Jack."

She walked back into the room, and towards him. He complied, a little confused. Sam stood very close to him, and put her hands on his face.

"I have to show you something," she said, abruptly moving her hands to his temples, effectively immobilizing his head. "Do you trust me, Jack?" she questioned looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes, I do" Jack responded with no hesitation.

_Good, that makes it easier_. He clearly heard her voice, but her lips weren't moving.

"What's going' on, Sam?" he asked.

She shook her head.

_You wanted to know where we are going and why. You need to know why all of a sudden my aunt falls under the necessary disclosure category. Well you do too. This is my secret. I have to share it with you before we get there. What I am thinking cannot be said in words. The NID can never find this out, and you are the only one who knows. In a few minutes, you will see my entire life from birth to now. _

_**December 1968, **_

_**Samantha Carter was born in an Air Force base Hospital. In attendance, aside from her parents and doctors was her mother's sister, Dr. Helen Magnus. Helen could see that Samantha was going to be something special. She would be something that needed to be protected and cherished. She said so to Jacob. Jacob argued his daughter would be normal. Her twin brother, Mark followed shortly there after. Helen had no comment on him.**_

_**October 1972**_

_**Four-year-old Samantha Carter begins to manifest signs of telepathy, accidentally invading her mothers mind. Her mother responded by bringing her to the Sanctuary, where she spent the next five years learning to control it, and being home schooled by Helen. Helen, being a scientist, exposed young Samantha to the very real worlds of medicine, physics, and biology. Samantha expressed an interest in technology that Helen couldn't help her with. So the two developed a suppressant that worked on the telepathy and the newly developed telekinesis and ability to communicate completely with others, abnormal or human. It was agreed that Samantha could attend public school. She returned to her parents and her brother, who had no abnormality, and began school. At 9 years old, she was placed in the 6th grade. She excelled in school, all subjects, but particularly in math and science.**_

_**May 1982, **_

_**14-year-old Samantha, now going by Sam, is baking cookies when her father comes home, looking like his world had ended. Five minutes later Sam's and Marks followed suit. Mark stops talking to his dad entirely and Sam barely holds it together. Spending her summer vacation at the Sanctuary with Helen.**_

_**June 1983, **_

_**Sam graduates from high school with a full ride to UCLA. Helen barely makes it to her graduation, Jacob doesn't and Mark refuses to go. Helen cant stay, she is doing something extraordinary at Sanctuary. Sam doesn't mind. The older seniors invite her to a party. Sam gets drunk and sleeps with one of the older boys. A 16 year old named Harmon, who is also plastered. As a result, she gets pregnant. Harmon, who plans on looking for his father in Vietnam, signs his parental rights over to Sam. She hides it from everyone else but Helen, who agrees to take custody of the baby.**_

_**March 1984 **_

_**At 16 and as a freshman in college, Sam gives birth to a healthy baby girl, signs custody, and parental rights over to Helen, to be raised with Helens daughter Ashley. The agreement is that Sam has a say in the upbringing and education of Airynn so long as she visits or calls at least once a year. At seventeen, Sam convinces Jacob to allow her to join the Air Force. Upon completion of her sophomore year, she attends Basic Training. She spends the rest of her summer at Sanctuary. At 18 she completes her junior year, is on the dean's list, and the Air Force sends her to OCS. She spent Christmas break and her birthday playing with her daughter and her cousin, and has called regularly all year to talk to the 2 year olds. Helen and Sam come up with a plan. They decide that Sam should save her leave for the one visit per year. At 19, she graduates at the top of her class from UCLA and is sent to flight school, graduating at the top of that class too. She is stationed at LAAFB and completes her masters at 20. The new plan works and Sam spends the winter holidays with her daughter for the next three years. She finished her PhD in astrophysics at 23 just before her squadron is sent overseas. She can't get leave to come visit Airynn, so she calls as often as she can and writes everyday. Airynn begins manifesting telepathy, nowhere near as strong as her mothers, but present. Sam spends 150 hours in enemy airspace before getting shot down. She and her second managed to get to an army base by Sam using her telepathy to navigate. When they get there, they are wounded and exhausted. They identify themselves as Americans and promptly pass out. Sam wakes up in the infirmary, her command has already been contacted and she is being sent back to the states and promoted to Captain. Her second died from her wounds, which were actually less severe than Sam's, and dehydration. The doctors declare Sam being alive a miracle. Sam is stationed at Andrews for a short time. Where she meets and gets engaged to Captain Jonas Hanson. When she introduces him to Helen, Ashley and Airynn, Helen pulls Sam aside and warns her not to truly connect to Jonas, and that he reminds her of Druitt. After they return to Andrews, Jonas beats Sam to within an inch of unconsciousness for not telling him about Airynn. He doesn't want kids. Sam's body regenerates enough for her to get herself to Sanctuary and she gives him back the ring. Sam gets reassigned to Cheyenne Mountain to work on "the Doorway to heaven" she takes a considerable amount of leave and spends it with her now 8 year old daughter, helping Helen teach her. Airynn does not develop telekinesis or the sharing ability. **_

_**1994 **_

_**Captain Carter watches on CCTV as Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr Daniel Jackson lead a team through the Stargate. She is livid that General West, in concert with her father (who, admittedly only knows that it is a dangerous mission), refused to allow her to go. For all Dr Jackson's translations, if it hadn't been for her algorithms and computer programs, no one would be going. Catherine Langford stops in for a visit, just as Sam is about to leave. Sam tells her she is going to see her daughter. Catherine's eyes bug out. Sam never mentioned her daughter before. Sam makes her agree to say nothing. The entire time the team is on Abydos, Sam is at the Sanctuary. When she returns, she is transferred to the pentagon to find other applications for the gate. She can now spend every weekend with Airynn, so she does.**_

_**1996 **_

_**General George Hammond calls Sam, an old friend of her fathers. He asks her to return to Cheyenne Mountain. The gate was opened from the other side. After discussing it, cryptically, with Helen and Airynn she accepts the transfer. It was actually Airynn who in her eleven year old wisdom said "you have too, Mom, it will kill you to NOT be apart of it. Its in your blood." she calls every day she's on earth and after missions. Airynn plays a major role in Sam not adopting Cassie. Not that Airynn would have a major problem having a sister, but that Sam didn't think it was fair. She and Helen decide its wise that no one at the SGC knows about Airynn, oddly for the same reason Teal'c kept his son a secret. After the decision is made to defy orders and gate to Daniel address, she writes a letter to Airynn, and gives it to Janet saying "if something happens and I am gone for three months, give this to her personally." Sam doesn't tell Janet who Airynn is. They return from the mission heroes, and Sam calls Airynn. She can't get time off.**_

_**1998 **_

_**Jolinar happens, interfering with Sam's leave. She managed to keep Jolinar from finding out about Airynn until they are safely locked up in the holding cell. Jolinar tells her about negating the medication. The Ashrak attacks. Jolinar combines her own healing abilities with Sam's and saves her life. After Cassie comes to the infirmary then leaves, Janet brings Sam a phone. She calls Airynn. Talking to Helen, Sam plans this trip.**_

Allowing her hands to fall from Jacks face, Sam steps away. She has just admitted to all of her secrets, and doesn't know how he will react. Jack steps towards her, and pulls her into his arms. He holds her without speaking for several moments.

When he finds his tongue, "wow" is all that will come out. Beyond the story that she told, were emotions that she didn't.

"That was just the basic story, wasn't it?" he asked. She nodded against his chest, inhaled deeply and his mind was filled with images of him, and her thoughts and emotions for the past year. He gasped, and she giggled.

"Once I connect like that, it's hard to stop. You weren't supposed to see that."

"What if I wanted to?"

"Oh, it can work both ways, but the connection has to go deeper."

"How much deeper?"

"Cellular level. There is only one way for it to go that deep."

"So only your daughter…"

She interrupted him, "no, Airynn can't connect that deeply with me. The cellular level is two people becoming one with their minds completely open to each other."

She stepped away again, extending her arm to her helmet, causing it to fly over to her. He picked up the backpack and his own helmet and followed her out the door.

"Cool!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After checking out, Sam finds a local restaurant. While they waited to be seated, they looked around. They weren't the only military in the restaurant; in fact, it seemed to be mostly military and their families. They were careful not to touch, as Jacks haircut, and posture simply screamed SENIOR OFFICER, whereas Sam's motorcycle had DOD stickers on the front. Ordinarily it wouldn't matter, but there were a few people who followed them in, who looked military.

Jack decided to play it very safe and addressed Sam. "Captain Carter," he intoned.

"Yes sir?" she absently replied, in a convincing act that said, 'I do this all the time'.

"Why did we have to take your motorcycle?" by now they had the attention of several patrons.

"Sir, General Hammond was expressly clear that we conduct these interviews quickly, there were no cars available, my car is in the shop and you said something about your truck eating gas. And I don't even want to think about what you did to your motorcycle. How exactly do you expect the base mechanics to fix THAT?" Her tone implied that she cared more about his motorcycle than him. It was a convincing act.

"So, Carter, when do I get to drive?"

She turned to look at him impassively, "I am sorry sir, but General Hammond made it clear, any more time in the infirmary from either of us and we both get to fly desks. I don't even want to think of what would become of my career if I allow his Executive Officer to die on my watch. No driving, sir"

_While this is fun, Jack, you should end it now. _

Jack nodded, "very well Captain."

One of the nearby men approached Sam, "excuse me captain?" she looked at him; he wasn't in uniform either.

"Yes…?"

"I am Captain Jordon Yoste, and I was wondering if…" the poor young man was interrupted by a rather loud voice on the other side of Jack.

"CAPTAIN YOSTE," the captain sprang to attention as a rather irate Air Force general stalked over to the trio.

Sam's head snapped in the direction of the voice,

_Oh my God, it's DAD!_ She accidentally broadcast this thought, causing both Jacob and Jack to stare at her. Jack recovered first, and addressed the poor captain who had invoked Jacobs's ire.

"Captain, perhaps it would be best if you rejoin your party, it seems the waitress is here for you guys."

The captain looked relieved, "Yes sir" he replied, scurrying over to his friends. Jacob glared at the poor man until he was out of sight. Sam looked at her dad, who was still glaring, only now at Jack.

"General Carter, is there something you needed from myself or the colonel, sir?" Sam asked, her military mask not slipping at all. Jacob blinked and looked around. There was quite the audience, and he knew that Sam never wanted it known that she was General Jacob Carters daughter.

The few who did know were either like General West, always consulting him and not her on her career, or General Hammond, telling him to stay out of their command decisions and pointing out that it would be easier on her if she didn't ride in the same car as Jacob and better for her to make her own career.

"No Captain, Colonel. I will just have to remind Captain Yoste about military etiquette while on duty." Jack was mildly amused by the statement, as none of them were on duty.

_But he doesn't know that Jack, _Sam thought, carefully guarding her thoughts from Jacob, _he thinks we are on duty thanks to our little show._

Jack looked from his Captain to the General, "yes sir" he responded, as the waitress came back to seat them.

Before they could leave, Jacob called "Colonel, be sure to give my regards to General Hammond."

"Oh I will, sir. As soon as we check in." Jack responded; turning to go with the waitress as Sam barely resisted rolling her eyes. The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully. Sam paid, and they got back onto her bike.

Jack couldn't hold his questions back anymore, filling the headset with question after question about their encounter. By the time they stopped for lunch, Sam had had enough, and she wasn't about to hold her thoughts back.

_JACK, STOP. I don't talk about Dad for a reason. Yes my father is a general; he has been a general for my entire career. Generals West and Hammond are his friends. It was Dad that kept me off the first Stargate mission, indirectly. I would have gone if West and Dad hadn't been friends. Gen. Hammond doesn't consider his friendship with Dad when he orders me to do things. Can we talk about something else please?_

Jack changed tactics and over lunch they talked about everything from their favorite subjects in school. Sam was surprised to know Jacks were Physics and Shop, two of her own favorites. They discussed what languages they each spoke (Sam: Spanish French, Latin and Gaelic, Jack: Russian Spanish and Gaelic) then proceeded to hold the rest of their conversation in Gaelic, to the chagrin of eavesdroppers nearby.

They were still chatting away when they left, activating the helmet mics before the bike was even started. They arrived at the second stop, just outside Old City, as the sun began to set. The second stop was not a hotel, which Jack had been expecting.

It was an old Victorian style two-story house. That Sam had the keys to- WHAT?

Sam started giggling at his expression as she opened the door.

"My mom inherited this in the 60s. When she died, I inherited it. Helen keeps it livable for me. Push the bike into the garage." she said, flipping a light switch on her way into the house. Jack shook his head and pushed the motorcycle into the garage. There was no door into the house from the garage, so he had to go out the way he came. Once he was clear of the door, it began to close. After watching the door close, he went inside.

He found Sam in the kitchen, cooking.

"I thought you said you can't cook," he stated, gesturing widely at the stove.

"I never said I CANT cook." she replied, "I said I DON'T cook. There is a difference."

"I see." Jack sat down at the kitchen table and watched her cook, he couldn't see the ingredients, but he could smell shrimp, and his mouth began watering.

"Its called Big Easy Shrimp. I love it." Sam said, again sensing his thoughts.

"Sounds great," Jack replied. The rice cooker clicked, and the kitchen timer dinged. Sam dished up their bowls and grabbed two beers from the fridge. It was the first time Jack had ever been served dinner telekinetically. Sam smirked at his expression, and began eating.

"So, what time do we leave tomorrow?" Jack asked between bites.

"We don't." Sam cryptically replied.

"I thought we were going to your aunts house."

"Well its tricky, one does not simply drive up to the Sanctuary. Helen is coming here, after dropping the girls off at school. We brief her here, and then when school ends, we follow her to Sanctuary. Where all manner of tests are done on me. Between Helen and Janet, I should resemble a pin cushion."

Jack choked and spit rice across the table. "Doc FRASIER?"

Sam snickered. "She should be here in an hour or so. Helen will arrive at 0700. The house will be checked for bugs, followed by a jamming device for all manner of surveillance, including our kind of traps. That should take about four hours. The brief will take 2, since neither Janet nor I will have to repeat ourselves, and Daniel wont be here to go off on archeological tangents. The standard 1928 so on and so on will do for Helen. Daniel is watching Cassie, but he doesn't know why. Janet just told him that she had to go somewhere. Anyway after the brief, we will go to the Sanctuary. Helen will want to do tests on you too."

"why?"

"Insatiable curiosity. Just go along with it. So want the tour?"

"sure"

Sam showed him the house. It was nice, but not really her, until they got to the attic bedroom. There was a queen bed with a dark blue bedspread. A large desk under the window, its top covered in old reports from high school, ones that she rewrote simply because she didn't like the original format. But the coolest part of the room was the ceiling. There was no light on the ceiling, just lamps around the room. The entire room was painted midnight black, and when you lay on the bed, you saw a fairly accurate representation of the Old City night sky. She sat on the bed, in the middle.

"I don't sleep any where else in the house. My brothers room is uncomfortable, and it would be creepy to sleep in my parents bed."

"I agree, so where do I sleep?"

"wherever you want."

"okay" he jumped onto her bed next to her, bouncing slightly.

She laughed, "Ok, you can sleep there, I'll put Janet in Marks room, and lock the master room. I'll tell her that no one goes in there, the guest room became a storage room when I graduated high school. Shouldn't be a problem. We cant do anything tonight anyway, its one of Helens rules. So its completely above board."

Sam stripped her leathers off and hung them up in the closet, Jack copied her, as the doorbell rang throughout the house. Sam ran down the stairs, followed closely by Jack and, after a rather immature battle over who would actually open the door, it was flung open to reveal a rather bemused Janet (who was simply left to wonder about the goofy grins, giggles and the odd noises just before the door opened.).

Sam grabbed Janet's arm and Jack grabbed her bags, ushering the petit doctor up the stairs to the first room on the left.

"hey, Janet. Glad you made it ok, when you are all settled, just head straight up the stairs." Sam said, her grin not leaving.

"Ok, Sam." came Janet's reply, but Sam was already down the hall locking the master bedroom.

Jack set Janet's bag down inside the door. "She will come back, she just had to lock the doors."

then as fast as Sam was, Jack was gone, bounding up the stairs. Sam came back in after locking the doors.

"ok so bathroom is across the hall, and Helen hates ranks, so the colonel is Jack tomorrow. Oh and we have to get up by 0600 because she's going to be here at 0700." Then she turned and calmly walked up the stairs, joining Jack in her bedroom. Janet took her time putting getting herself settled, mostly because she was trying to figure out the rather puzzling behavior of her friends.

Once Sam got to her room, Jack pulled her inside by her arm. Jack dragged her over to her desk, pointed at the papers and said "lets read these. you can point out all of your mistakes and where you were wrong given what you know now. I might learn something."

He looked so eager, and had this adorable boyish grin, that Sam couldn't say no, and found herself picking up a stack of old physics papers. Jacks grin got bigger, and he picked up a stack. Sam lay down on her stomach on the bed, facing the door, Jack did the same, facing her. They began reading the papers. Jack found an equation in a notebook that he didn't

understand, so Sam began explaining it in laymen's terms. They were so caught up in the equation, which Jack was now trying to solve, with Sam correcting it, that neither heard Janet at the door.

Janet stared at the pair, who looked for all the world like high school or college students doing homework, not military officers. She cleared her throat just as both Sam and Jack moved their heads closer over the notebook. They whipped their heads up so fast, they collided, with soft exclaims of four letter profanity.

Sam looked over at Janet, "Are you all settled?" when Janet nodded, she continued, "Good, come join us, we are looking at old science papers from when I was in high school."

She scooted over to make room for Janet, bending her knees and moving back to avoid colliding with Jack. Janet shrugged and joined them on the bed. Sam handed her a paper from freshman year and the three of them went to reading, occasionally laughing at the ideas and pointing out errors.

At around 10, Janet got up and went to bed, because Sam and Jack had fallen asleep.

And she saw no reason to wake them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam woke up at 0530 on her own. Since she usually got up at that time, it didn't surprise her. She grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

The sound of the water woke Jack up. He shut her bedroom door, and began changing his own clothes. When Sam came out of the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was the door was closed, the second was Jack. He was wearing black jeans and a blue button down t-shirt. Sam was wearing the exact opposite: blue jeans and a black shirt

She giggled, then left the room, knocking on Janet's door on her way down stairs. She made her way to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast.

Jack made his way down after her, also knocking on Janet's door, hearing an irritated "I am awake!" from within.

He joined Sam in the kitchen and, seeing her already cooking, set the table. By the time Janet had joined them, there was a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and coffee awaiting her. It was already 0645, so they ate in silence, and rather quickly.

Jack washed the dishes while Sam prepared the sitting room for the briefing, including putting out coffee and tea. At exactly 0700 the doorbell rang.

Jack and Janet were sitting on one of the couches as Sam opened the door. Helen came in, giving her niece a hug. A young teen boy followed her. He had messy brown hair and was staring intently at a device.

"Hello, Samantha, did you sleep well?" Helen asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. I did, come in."

The young man, having finished his sweep came back over. "the house is clean, Magnus" he informed, handing the device to Helen. He pulled a different one out of his bag, set it on an end table, and activated it then walked out the door.

Helen smiled as she observed the three military officers follow the lad with their eyes.

"Henry is late for school. My driver will drop him off then return here. We seem to be ahead of schedule, if we finish early, we can pick the children up early. They are very excited about seeing you, Samantha."

"Right, well lets begin. This will still take a while." Sam smiled and gestured to an armchair facing the couch. After Helen was seated, Sam began the introductions,

"this is Captain Doctor Janet Frazier, the base Chief Medical Officer." Helen nodded politely to Janet as Sam continued, "and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, second in command of the base and the commanding officer of my unit." Helen again nodded politely.

Sam then addressed the two on the couch "this is my aunt, Doctor Helen Magnus." Jack and Janet murmured their hellos. Helen eyed Jack curiously.

"Your name, is it short for something, young man?"

Jack looked surprised that a woman who appeared to be the same age as him would address him as 'young man'.

"yes, its short for Jonathan." he said, "but I don't think I am younger than you." Helen laughed and Sam giggled.

"Jonathan, I can assure you, you are younger than me. In fact, your parents are younger than me. I have decided that since you are all accustomed to keeping secrets, I will tell you mine. I am 145 years old."

Janet's eyes widened, as she did the math and recalled something from medical school, she all but jumped off the couch, "your THAT Helen Magnus! One of the first women to attend Cambridge!"

Sam was finding this all highly amusing and began laughing outright, drawing the excited doctors attention.

"What?"

"Nothing Janet, just that's not the usual response. Usually people don't believe her."

"Well, it would be the same if you met Einstein!"

Helen chose to interrupt, "Samantha has met Einstein, but that is neither here, nor there. I understand that there have been some physiological changes in your body, Samantha. If you could explain them please."

Jack stepped in to lead the briefing. "We really should start at the very beginning, in 1929 archeologists in Giza found a device. It's called the Stargate. Sam can explain the physics. Basically it creates stable wormholes to other planets…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The "short" version of the story took around two hours to explain, with Helen interrupting to ask scientific and medical questions of Janet and Sam. She asked a few tactical questions when

Jack got to the Goa'uld, then asked how to identify them.

Finally they had gotten to the part of the story where Sam was taken as a host to Jolinar. Janet explained the physiological changes Sam's body went through. It didn't escape either doctor's notice that both Sam and Jack had fallen completely silent.

Helen turned her attention to the pair, who both seemed pensive, "Samantha, Jonathan, what are you talking about?"

Janet's eyes widened, as Sam automatically responded, "Something that happened in the holding cell."

Jack added, "something Jolinar did, we didn't expect."

"which was what, Samantha?"

"She cancelled out all the medication I was on. And she told me about it. Right before the Ashrak attacked. If she hadn't cancelled out the suppressants, I would have died. She broke down all my mental defenses. It wont work anymore."

"how good is your control?"

"its alright, if I am not surprised, Dad surprised me in a restaurant and I accidentally broadcast to him and Jack. It didn't seem to go to anyone else though."

" How did they react?"

"They stared at me, how else would they react?" The conversation went on for a few more hours as Helen and Sam began briefing Jack and Janet on the idiosyncrasies of the Sanctuary. They were just about to leave when the phone started ringing.

**IN COLORADO**

General George Hammond was sitting at his desk, filling out the endless paperwork when his phone rang. He had already gotten an irate phone call from Jacob, about the other generals feeling that his daughter and her CO being on a road trip was inappropriate. George had tried his best to calm his old friend down, telling him that the trip was indeed necessary, and that Sam's' motorcycle really was the only vehicle available.

He had again reminded Jacob that Sam's job was classified. He didn't think he had convinced him, and now his phone was ringing again. He had the idle hope that it was Jacob calling for round two, he knew it was worse. He knew he hadn't convinced Jacob. He answered the phone, listened for a while and hung up. This was not good, and he couldn't believe Jacob had done this, based on a look!

He quickly found the schedule and contact numbers that Sam had left, snatching up his phone after paging Teal'c to his office. As the tall Jaffa entered the office, Sam had answered the phone.

"Captain Carter…" George began, "There has been a problem. Do you have speaker phone?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied, startled. She motioned for the other three to sit back down, Helen complying after sending her driver to pick up the girls and Henry from school.

"We are all here, sir." Sam said once Helen had sat back down.

George sighed, "Well it seems the two of you made quite the impression on General Carter."

Sam closed her eyes, she could imagine what was coming.

George continued, "He has initiated an investigation as to whether or not you have broken the fraternization regulations. The JCS are sending a LTCMDR Harmon Rabb, USN, and a Major Sarah McKenzie, USMC."

Jack interrupted his CO in his usual manner, " Navy and Marine? Sir, we are Air Force!"

"I know, Colonel, but the parameters were clear, the AF Jags who have high enough clearance know you personally, they want objective."

"Sir," Sam injected, "there is a possibility that Commander Rabb wont be that objective…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"I am aware of the situation, Captain. Do you have a problem with him?"

"No, sir," Sam answered honestly, " his decision 15 years ago was the right one, just like mine was. If he is worried about me, tell him that my answer was in the cockpit. It is entirely up to him."

"Alright, Colonel, Captain, Drs, is there ANYTHING I should know." Four voices all began at once. George waited patiently, his pen poised over a notepad. Teal'c had his eyebrow slightly cocked. After a lot of gesturing, it was decided to go in ascending order of age. Which put Sam first. She explained the motorcycle ride, the first night (which caused Hammond to curse under his breath), and the Diner incident.

Janet then explained the second night, describing perfectly the exact positions Sam and Jack had fallen asleep in (their arms as pillows, feet at opposite ends of the bed, as far apart as the bed would allow, stacks of paper surrounding them) then she described the next morning.

Jack pointed out that they hadn't broken the regulations, only bent them a little. He cited exactly which regulations, and George sighed in relief.

Then Helen ended the shifting monologue, "George, send them directly to the Sanctuary. If they have to be told every thing, it may as well be everything."

"I concur, Dr Magnus, would it be alright if I and another member of Jacks team join you?"

Helen had no problem, giving him the address. George hung up the phone and turned to Teal'c,

"Go pack, son. Come back here when you are done."

Teal'c nodded, exiting the room. He quickly packed a small bag- mostly candles- and was back in the general's office in 20 minutes, just as Hammond was calling for a car.

**JAG OFFICES, FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

General Hammond, and his aid (Teal'c) stood waiting for Admiral AJ Chegwidden. When finally the petty officer said he was ready, George entered, followed closely by Teal'c. The admiral, commander, and major stood for him.

AJ spoke, "please tell me this has merit, George."

George shook his head, "I cant. I don't think it does, but I am not the lawyer here." he handed sealed folders to the three Jags. "you can't open those unless you sign these." he said, motioning to Teal'c, who handed them nondisclosure agreements.

The lawyers quickly signed, and George began with Harm.

"I know you had a personal relationship with Samantha Carter 15 years ago. Will this be an objectivity problem?" Harm looked up is surprise, he hadn't known this investigation involved her,

"Does she have a problem with it, Sir?" he asked.

George shook his head, "she said your answer is in the cockpit."

Harms eyes widened, then smiling he said, "no sir no problem."

"what does that mean?" AJ and Mac asked at the same time. Harm decided to address the

admiral,

"sir, before my ramp strike, I was flying a mission, that intersected an AF squadron mission. We all knew, therefore we flew around each other, at one point becoming one squadron. One AF jet broke off, to finish her mission, mine was to go in the same direction, different objective. An enemy jet picked up my tail, it wasn't firing, but it was targeting. Navy rules of engagement wouldn't allow me to fire first. The enemy fired, not a second later, the AF jet fired, shooting it down. She pulled up next to me, and said, "Harmon, you do get into the oddest messes." then she left."

George nodded, "that was the mission she was shot down. They walked back to friendly territory. Her second died. She barely made it. Getting out of Iraq alive, getting her second out…cake walks considering her current mission load. Both of them. I would like to keep them together regardless, their chances of survival out there are better."

Teal'c inclined his head "indeed, they are both formidable warriors."

Mac had been sifting through the file, "it says here she's a physicist, not infantry or even pilot."

"she is all three, and while I have never had the privilege of flying in one of your aircraft with her, I have fought along side her. There are days where we would not survive but for Captain Carter."

George stared at Teal'c, a little shocked, he had never heard the man say so much in the two years he had known him. George felt the need to correct the Marine, Teal'c would not know the difference to correct her

"Actually Captain Carter is a Theoretical Astrophysicist. You have her entire file, and you have Colonel Jack O'Neill's entire file. The classified versions. The Joint Chiefs have ordered you to take this assignment, and time is pressing. We have to go now." They left the office, Mac still perusing the file. Just as they got to the Generals awaiting car, she came upon the official report given to George just hours before by his officers.

She looked at the kind-faced general in surprise, "this is essentially a confession!"

Harm ripped his own file open, reading Sam's statement, "I don't know Mac, all they did was kiss, and it seems to have been the catalyst of the 'Sharing' they are all talking about. Although it seems that it has to be someone she trusts implicitly, she and I did a lot more than kiss, we never had a telepathic connection."

George smiled at the young aviator/lawyer. "It was the catalyst," he responded, "but, according to Dr Magnus, the 'Sharing' can go much deeper with no more physical contact. It can also occur, in a lesser form, with less physical contact. The point is, its Captain Carters choice. She would have to choose to share, and have a completely clear mind."

It quickly became apparent that he didn't intend to say more, so Mac slid into the car, followed by Harm, AJ and George. Teal'c took a last look around the parking lot before getting in himself. The car took them to an airfield, where they boarded a Lear jet.

**SANCTUARY**

While George was briefing the lawyers, Helen and Janet had begun their tests. First they tested Sam and Jacks blood.

While the waited for the next round, Sam gave each teen a fast ride on her motorcycle. To Helens chagrin, Ashley and Airynn immediately began asking for their own. Henry merely informed her that he preferred four wheels to two.

The next battery of tests was radiological. An MRI, an X-ray, and EKGs. While Janet and Helen studied the results, Sam and Jack taught the teens some self-defense moves and helped them with their homework.

Suddenly Helen and Janet came bursting into to lounge, barely taking notice of the mess, caused by two 14 year olds hell bent on practicing their new moves. Sam, who had been helping Henry develop new EM fields for the Sanctuary, looked up rapidly. Jack unconsciously mimicked her.

"We figured out how you can perform the Sharing!" Helen said, excitedly.

"we noticed both of your brain activity increases whenever you use an ability, you are already halfway there!" Janet chimed in, also excited. Helen looked, amused, at the younger doctor.

She could have been Helens next protégé, if she wasn't military. It also seemed she was needed exactly where she was.

Helen turned her attention back to Sam and Jack, "lets try, shall we? It should prove to be interesting."

"What would we have to do?" Jack inquired, a little nervous.

Helen smiled, "Simply drop your mental walls and let each other in, completely."

Sam snorted, "simple…yeah."

They followed the Drs back to the testing room, where all the monitors were reattached. Sam and Jack sat facing each other, three feet apart, their legs crossed, hands in their laps and eyes closed.

_You first,_ Sam thought, _I will lower a barrier and you push into that part of my mind. _Jack complied, and his mind was suddenly filled with Jolinar threatening Cassie. _Your turn,_ he thought, lowering a barrier. Sam was suddenly overcome with the memory of Charlie in the hospital. This went on for several hours, with Helen and Janet interrupting for them to eat.

Just as the sunset, the gate buzzed. Ashley, the technical oldest answered. It was the Military people her mom was expecting, so she opened the gate. While the car pulled into the driveway, Airynn ran to get Helen.

By the time George, Teal'c and the Jags reached the front door, Helen had it open. Without a word, she led the group to the testing room, where they could see inside without going in. When they got there, Janet was beside herself with excitement, and addressed Helen without even registering the presence of her CO,

"they have started glowing" she gushed, "and look, the EKGs keep overlapping, I think its truly working. This could mean the difference between life and death for the both of them in the field!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Sanctuary**

The military officers and Helen stared at the monitors before flicking their eyes to Sam and Jack. Jack was radiating a dark but incandescent blue that was slightly darker in certain areas, whereas Sam was radiating a light incandescent blue that was definitely darker in the other positions. They seemed to be gradually darkening/lightening as the time passed. The newcomers had been staring for an hour when, suddenly the entire glow emanating from Sam darkened considerably, and Jacks lightened considerably.

His went from a midnight blue to a cobalt blue. Sam's also changed to cobalt from a slightly dark sky blue. As one, their eyes snapped open and they rose to their feet, turning to face the window.

Sam spoke verbally for the first time in hours, "we are finished" Janet's eyes moved from her glowing best friend to the EKG readouts. The brain waves were overlapped, but not overpowering the other persons mind, their pulses were erratic, and their blood pressures were elevated dangerously. She nudged Helen.

"She can't do that again!" Janet's voice had a note of urgency that caught the other Drs attention. Helen looked at the petit doctor, then at the read outs, and finally at her niece.

"I know." she said succinctly, "So do they."

She turned back to Sam and Jack.

Activating the intercom, she said, "Go to the library, calm your heart rates, and focus on breathing. We will be joining you soon."

Janet saluted General Hammond, having just noticed him. George returned the salute, then motioned for her to follow the military half of his flagship team. She scurried out of the room, barely glancing at the three lawyers and leaving the four senior officers and Teal'c behind with Helen. Helen opened her mouth to speak again, just as three teens plowed into the room behind her. She snapped her mouth shut and whirled around to face the now sheepish trio.

"Ashley, Airynn, Henry!" she snapped, the command implied. The teens suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"Go join Samantha, Jonathan and Janet in the library." she ordered, pleased to see no forthcoming arguments. The children left meekly, as Helen finally addressed the military group behind her.

"I am Helen Magnus," she said turning around, "I know George, but who are you others?"

George stepped forward, "It is nice to see you again, Helen. As you know, Jacob initiated an investigation. These are the investigators Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., USN, and Major Sarah MacKenzie, USMC. This is their CO, Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, and one of Sam and Jacks team members, Teal'c."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am sure you have questions. I will do my best to answer them, without you having to ask. Samantha is telepathic, telekinetic, and has the rather unique ability to actually touch minds beyond merely reading the thoughts. What you just saw was an experiment of sorts. We hadn't ever tested her abilities to that level in the 26 years since they had manifested. I had not expected them to glow, or for it to be so dangerous. I have my theories, but I won't share until I hear Samantha's. I can assure you that while they have been in m presence, in my house, their conduct has complied with the regulations, as they have been explained to me. If you will follow me, I will show you to the library."

She led them directly to the library, in silence, not bothering to explain the few Abnormals that they had passed. When they reached the library, the sight that greeted them was unusual. Sam and Jack had stopped glowing, but Sam's hair seemed to be tinted a very light blue.

They were currently focused on the teens. Janet was checking their vitals every so often. It seemed that Henry had roped the girls and adults into his latest computer project. Between him and Sam, the entire machine was in pieces, Jack was wordlessly handing parts to Sam, as she was putting it back together, the girls were cleaning the different mother boards while Henry jotted computer code into his notebook, occasionally interrupting Sam's reassembling to ask her opinion.

Helen cleared her throat, causing six heads to snap towards the door. When the military officers saw who it was, they dropped their burdens and snapped to attention, only to be waved down by the two two-stars. Having properly greeted the higher-ranking officers, Sam began rapidly putting the computer back together, Henry now helping and the girls abandoning their cleaning in favor of books. Jack merely watched the two geniuses throw the computer back together. He wasn't the only one, the three Jags seemed to be transfixed by the speed the two were displaying.

Once the computer was completely reassembled Sam and Jack wordlessly moved from the floor to the couch, and Henry fled the room, computer and codes in hand. Helen smiled at him as he passed her.

Ashley snapped her book shut, put it away, and also left the room. Airynn rose to follow her, stopping to hug her mother. They had school in the morning and Sam would most likely be gone, she hadn't been able to get much leave. Harm followed her with his eyes as she left the room, then turned his head to meet Sam's. The girl had blond hair like her mother, and was built like Sam, but her eyes, they were more of an ice blue. Closer to Harms eyes.

Mac had also noticed the exchange, and the girl's appearance. She was about to say something when the Admiral spoke.

"usually, my people speak with the accused alone first. Is that ok?"

He was addressing Helen, who nodded, " they can use my study, through that door." she pointed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sam and Jack stood, and as one motioned the two lawyers to go first, following them into Helens study as the three older adults perused the bookshelves. Janet was too engrossed in her readings to be paying much attention to anything else, and Teal'c simply chose to observe the group as a whole.

Helen sat in a chair, her proper Victorian upbringing showing through her posture and the way she held her book. AJ and George decided against reading, choosing instead to quietly discuss the more mundane things about their jobs.

Helen, having already read her book, quickly grew bored and began listening to the two men complain good-naturedly about their mavericks.

"Every time those two disobey an order," George was saying, "they seem to save the planet! Or the galaxy."

AJ chuckled, "Harm is the JAG poster boy, but he still somehow manages to get into the most trouble of all my officer, if it weren't for Mac, he'd probably be sitting in some prison or brig somewhere!"

While the two stars compared horror stories, the officers in question were having their own conversations, in separate corners of the study. Sam sat on the floor next to Mac, as they watched Jack and Harm discuss fighter jets.

"I think Jack has distracted Harm." Sam remarked, intrigued by her COs ability to deflect questions.

"So it would seem." Mac replied, amused, "Do you really have no problem with Harm being on this investigation?"

"None whatsoever. His choice was the right choice, Airynn is happy here. As for any connection between us personally, it was more Jack Daniels than anything else."

"Is that regret?"

"No. Regrets are for decisions not made. Mistakes are lessons learned. However the only mistake we made, truly, was how much we drank at that party. Lesson learned. I have moved on to the next one, and I hope he has too." Sam smiled brilliantly at the other woman. She could tell, as both JAGs were slightly broadcasting, that Harm would soon be learning his next life lesson. He was clearly, at the very least attracted to the Major, and not hiding it well.

Sam smirked and sent her thought to Jack, who also smirked, continuing on with his conversation. Mac quickly caught the smirk, and turned to look at the colonel behind her.

"What?"

"Jack and I were just making amusing observations about human nature." Mac looked at her skeptically. She had heard everything Dr Magnus had said, even seen some of the abnormals and had definitely noticed the blue glowing, but she was having a hard time believing that these two Airmen could communicate mentally. Harm had seemed to believe it, so she would have t ask him later.

Sam saw the skeptical look, and knew that Mac didn't believe her. She sighed.

"What will convince you? No, never mind, my mission in life is not to get you to believe in telepathy. Ask your questions about the case." the resignation in Sam Carters voice was almost tangible, and Mac felt a little bad. Her skepticism had essentially thrown up additional walls in the captain and now she would not get real answers. She had seen it before, and it never failed to bother her.

She kept her face carefully schooled, reigning in her emotions. It was no surprise that this topic sucked for her, and she carefully considered her first question. The brief reports they had been given held extremely sanitized personnel files and mission reports. She hadn't even read most of them, there hadn't really been time. Even sanitized, the case file resembled a dictionary.

She really had no clue where to begin. Well aware that Sam was watching her, she flipped open the thick file, and promptly frowned at the first page. Before she could censor herself,

"General Carter is your father?" Mac suddenly realized that her voice was really loud. She looked at Sam sheepishly, feeling Colonel 'Neill, and Harms eyes boring into the back of her head. The door opened behind them.

While Sam and Mac had been having their little conversation, Jack and Harm had been discussing aircraft. Jack knew that Harm was just trying to get his guard down, he wasn't really interested in debating tomcats vs. F14s.

Sam's little thought message had given him some mild entertainment, until Harm had asked what was so funny. Then he had t think fast, fortunately he heard Sam's answer, and sort of repeated it.

"Just a human nature observation that popped into my head. Thanks to Sam." Harm smiled. He had no idea what that observation was. He knew Sam had had a wicked sense of humor in high school, often pranking the older students.

But he didn't really know her then, and the woman didn't really seem to resemble the girl. She had seemed so serious when they came upon them in the library. Suddenly, he was jolted out of his musings by Mac, who, it appeared, had just found out who Sam's father was. He and Jack turned to look at the now embarrassed Marine, just as Helen came through the door.

Helen could barely contain her mirth. She had opened the door to send the younger adults to bed. It was late, and she knew that at the very least, Samantha was exhausted. She had just opened the door when Major MacKenzie made her rather loud observation. If Helen was struggling to stay composed, the people in the library were all but rolling on the floor. Well, except for Teal'c who had arched his eyebrow. She waited until the Admiral and the General had stopped laughing to speak. Janet was amused, but not all out laughing. She appeared to be attempting to make her face blank. So far she was failing.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms. It is late, and I for one am tired." Sam looked at her aunt, knowing full well the woman would not sleep. She was, after all, where Sam had learned her uncompromising work ethic. _You are lying, Helen, you are not yet tired! This is your ploy to get me to bed early, you insane old woman. _

Helen grinned at Sam, her niece remained unchanged and hyper observant. Choosing not to address Sam's little mental jibe, she merely stepped aside to allow the four officers to leave the room. The whole group left, minus Janet and Teal'c who were setting up monitoring equipment in Samantha's room. 'Big Foot' had already set up a second bed in there. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have bothered. Her niece was responsible, and understood the need for her rules even if she hadn't always liked them. Her room was small, so the extra bed is almost right on top of the other one, and practically in the closet. She really had no idea where Janet was putting the monitors.

Sam and Jack split off from the group, momentarily ducking into Airynn's room. The girl was still awake, finishing her homework. While they were in there, Helen finished showing the others where they were staying. She put Teal'c and Harm in the same room, one of the only ones with two beds. and Janet and Mac in the other She gave AJ and George each their own room, thoroughly ignoring all questions, again. These were guest rooms, her room and Samantha's room were down the other way with the safest Abnormals, and the children.

Mac was looking for the bathroom. Helen had told them that it was down the hall, on the left. When she finally located it, it was occupied. So she waited in the hall, leaning against a door. Suddenly it opened behind her, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. She found herself on the floor, looking into the rather amused eyes of Jack O'Neill. Before she found her tongue, the bathroom door opened.

Sam had opted to change in the bathroom, once she was finished, she opened the door, and almost split her sides trying not to laugh. She had, blindly, opened both doors telekinetically at the same time, and it seems, dumped a Marine right at Jacks feet.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Janet was making her way to Sam and Jacks room, intending to hook them up to the machines. She was not expecting to find three high-ranking officers in the hall. _Laughing!_ Major MacKenzie was very red as Sam helped her to her feet. Again puzzled by her friends, and knowing that she would never understand them again, she continued. Janet firmly ushered Jack and Sam to their beds and began hooking various electrodes to their bodies and heads. Mac watched in minor amazement as Dr Frazier rebuffed all the complaints leveled at her from the captain and the colonel. An amazement that rapidly turned to apprehension as the petit woman turned to her. _It seems it is your turn, Major._ Sam's voice was loud and clear, and Jack was smirking.

"what was that, Captain?" Mac asked, injecting command into her voice. Sam looked confused, Jack did too.

"I didn't say anything Major." Sam replied, looking at Mac as if she were an alien. That expression couldn't really apply, since apparently these guys generally shoot aliens and that wasn't what her expression was saying. Janet was looking between the three perplexed officers.

"Major," she said slowly, "think something inane and specific, and direct it at Sam." she noticed the skeptical look on Macs face and sighed. "humor me please"

Mac sighed, _I don't drink _she thought, maintaining eye contact with Sam. _Why not?_ Sam thought back. _Do you still doubt me, Major?_

"How…Wha…How did you do that?"

"I think it was when I helped you up, I wasn't really paying attention and my focus is down anyway. Don't worry its just thoughts. Nothing intrusive really. You tend to broadcast. Just think more quietly, no problems."

"what about your thoughts? Were you broadcasting?"

"yes. To Jack. You only caught it because I didn't block you out. I will not have that problem again."

"but you aren't invading my mind? You can't just enter it and get whatever you want from it, right?"

"I can, but I don't. What would it accomplish? I wont influence another persons mind. Its quite rude."

"oh, good. I am not going to glow am I?"

Sam began laughing. Hard. "no…sorry…but are you under the impression that that was normal? I cannot do that again. It would destroy my mind and yours. Besides," she sobered, "I have no need to connect on that level with you."

Janet checked Macs pulse, then shooed her from the room, the door closing behind them. Mac used the bathroom, as had been her initial intention, then she followed Janet to their room. She needed to know more, which meant that they would need to go to Colorado with Jack and Sam. She sat on her bed, and read Sam's complete file. It was the full, classified file, but obviously sanitized. There was no way that this was everything. The file was too clean. She didn't know that Janet was watching her until the tiny woman spoke.

"Do you have questions?" Janet had been watching the Major for several minutes, as her expression turned from impassive to pensive. Macs head shot up so quickly, Janet absurdly worried about whiplash.

"no…I was just thinking…but its 2230, maybe we should sleep. I don't think you can answer my questions anyway. It seems they would be best directed at Captain Carter."

"Very well." Janet laid down as Mac put the file away and turned out the light. She couldn't quite get her head around what had happened, and was wondering if she was compromised. Her mind was filled with worry and questions.

_Damn, Major, we all need to sleep. Could you turn off until tomorrow? I promise to answer your questions. _Mac practically jumped out of the bed. She hadn't realized that Sam could still hear her.

_I can. You must have had some latent talent for telepathy. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to. Now please sleep. You are keeping me, and yourself needlessly awake. I have to drive tomorrow. And I am sure you have a busy day planned. After all, we are all returning to the mountain._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Mac woke up to what sounded like a herd of elephants in the hall. She knew it was 0645, so she wondered how only three teens could make quite that much noise so early. Deciding to get up, she dressed and left the room. She made her way down the stairs, following the noise. As she neared the living room, she could clearly hear music. She could identify the song as "I Wanna Be Sedated", but it didn't seem to be the Ramones singing. Unless they had suddenly become female. She was about to enter the room when she felt, then heard Harm behind her.

"She always did like strange music." he said, as she turned around to face him. Macs confusion must have shown on her face, because he elaborated,

"Sam, in high school, she was kinda on the fringe. She wasn't a geek, wasn't popular. She just was. It was weird." Mac rolled her eyes and entered the room, not bothering to respond to him.

Helen was looking at Sam, who was playing an old guitar, with a tight smile. _she looks a bit like a deranged Muppet. _Mac thought, a bit absurdly. Suddenly Sam stuttered, and looked at Mac like she was insane. She finished the song and put the guitar away, shaking her head. Then Mac noticed how Sam and Jack were dressed. Riding leathers and helmets close by. She and Harm still didn't have their own itinerary worked out, so far all they knew was that they were going to Cheyenne Mountain with them. Once Sam was finished fiddling with the guitar case (and regaining her composure), Helen addressed the group as a whole.

"Big Foot has driven your commanders, Janet and Teal'c to the airport, leaving their rented car for you. Samantha and Jonathan are obviously riding her motorcycle. The hotel is the same, and I have managed a second room. It will obviously be very late when you get there, so I will say this now: I do not think that Samantha and Jonathan should be separated until Janet has reported that their vital signs are completely their own. As of 4:30 this morning, they weren't. Jacobs ludicrous accusations aside, you are all adults and therefore know how to act responsibly.

"Samantha, I will close Magnus Manor for you. You had better leave soon, if you want to make good time."

Several Hours Later

After an uneventful first leg, only stopping for coffee, gas and bathroom breaks, the quad rolled into the same town where Jacob had been encountered the first time. Coincidentally, it was the same town as the hotel. Deciding to eat, Sam pulled into a 24-hour diner across from the one they had eaten at before. It was a dive, but they were all hungry. Harm and Mac had opted to keep their uniforms on. Sam and Jack didn't even have theirs as they were on leave. The café was seat yourself, so they did. They had just ordered when the young captain from before, cautiously made his way over to them. Sam saw him first. _uh oh, _she thought to Jack and Mac, _last time Dad was at the same restaurant. I don't want to talk to him._ Mac smiled sympathetically at her, but before they could think of an excuse to not talk to him, Captain Yoste was there.

"Good evening, sirs, ma'am, Captain. I was wondering if you could tell me where to find another of your motorcycle?" the captain rushed the sentence out so quickly that the four, seated officers had a little trouble deciphering it.

"Old City." Sam answered simply, watching the young man pale. After turning an unhealthy shade of white, he stammered his thanks, and hastily went back to his friends leaving a quartet of bemused officers behind. They decided that that was their cue to leave, they stood, only to be interrupted again


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Colonel," called a gruff voice from behind them. The group turned to see who it was.

"General West, sir." Jack greeted. William West looked over the rather eclectic group. He knew all about Jacob starting the investigation. He had tried to talk him out of it, pointing out the fact that it would most likely drive a permanent wedge between Samantha and Jacob. Jacob ignored him. Now West had to think fast, as he had only greeted them to allow Jacob a covert escape from the café.

"How is Sarah, Jack?" Maybe mentioning the wife would put an end to whatever was really going on. Maybe not, since there was no reaction from Sam or the other two officers.

Jack gestured widely. "She is fine, as far as I know. I haven't seen her in over a year. Carter, have you seen her?" Sam mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir, I have. I see her all the time at my grocery store. She is fine, sir. Dating again." Sam didn't think that West's eyebrows could go any higher than they did just then. He didn't get a chance to respond though.

"That's great." Jack actually seemed sincere. "She deserves to be happy." He smiled at his blond subordinate, then at the older man in front of him. "see you around, General." then they left, leaving a very confused West watching as Sam and Jack climbed onto the Indian, and rode away. Apparently the other officers were following them. He shook his head, paid his bill and left.

Sam was angry. She had seen her father slipping out the door during West's oh-so-subtle distraction. She slammed her mental walls down, effectively blocking out Jack and Mac. She full throttled down the open road. Leaving Harm in her dust. He picked up his own pace.

"What is her problem?" Mac asked him, shaking her head. She opened her mind, but was getting nothing but anger. Harm shrugged and pushed the car more, trying to keep up with the Indian. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure.

"I just hope the colonel can calm her down." he said, not sparing even a glance at Mac, "He seems to know her better than she does." Mac just nodded, too lost in her own thoughts to actually answer him.

"SAM," Jack shouted into her ear, and mind.

"What?" She responded quietly. She looked at her speedometer, swore and began to decelerate. It wouldn't do any good to get a ticket.

"I don't think the lawyers are behind us any more."

"Awww, CRAP" She pulled over to the side of the road, firmly planted her feet and crossed her arms. And there they sat, waiting in relative silence. After about ten minutes, Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it, Sam?" he asked, pulling off his helmet. She pulled hers off and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What is what, Jack?" she asked, evasion her only tactic right now. Jack got off the bike and faced her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking directly into her sapphire eyes. Sam sighed. He wasn't going to let it go, she had to answer. She really didn't want to.

"He snuck out of that café like a skunk!"

Jack didn't need to ask who she meant, he had also seen General Carter slipping away. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"No. But that doesn't mean he simply sneaks away like a coward."

Before Jack could reply, Harm and Mac pulled behind them. And another car pulled in front of them, just as Harm and Mac walked up to the bike.

"Is everything ok?" called a very familiar voice. He had just gotten out of his car, and hadn't realized who he had pulled over to help. From the road he had only seen Jack, and even then just his silhouette. Jack motioned for Sam to answer, after all it was her father. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Everything is fine, Sir." Sam's tone didn't escape Jacob. It was bordering on disrespectful. But before he could respond, Harm injected,

"We just got a little lost, and were trying to get our bearings." He hadn't failed to notice Sam's tone either. He also didn't know who this stranger was. Sam rolled her eyes again. _I have to talk to him, can you give us space?_ She directed the thought at both Jack and Major MacKenzie. Mac started a little, then pulled Harm away.

"I think there is something wrong with one of the tires." Before Harm could object, the marine had him at the back of their car. Jack smiled at Sam, then followed the two lawyers to 'investigate' the back tires. Sam leaned forward onto the gas tank, and rested her head in her hands. With them so close, her discussion with her dad had to be quiet, and she was trying to regain hold of her temper. After a few minutes, Jacob had made his way over to the idling motorcycle.

"Sam," he began, trying to meet her eye, "you have to understand why, Sammie."

Sam's head snapped up at the use of her childhood nickname. She glared at her father, but remained seated. "Why don't you explain it to me, Jacob." She hissed at him, her voice dangerously low. Jacob flinched a little before considering his next words.

"Think of how it looked, Samantha. You, a captain, dressed in tight leather and a Colonel riding on the back of an Indian that isn't really meant for two people! And then I find out that not only is he stationed with you, he is actually your CO! What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me, Dad. Not start an investigation into me." Sam's voice had not lost its venom, but it had gotten a little louder. Jacob relaxed, she wasn't going to kill him just yet. Before he could respond, she was talking again. "I have to go if we don't want to be reported AWOL." She blocked her father from her mind and broadcast _Lets go, I am done here._ the trio by the car slowly made their way back over to them. Sam slid back on the seat to let Jack drive, putting her helmet back on in the process. He looked between her and Jacob, put his helmet on and mounted the bike. When Harm signaled that they were ready, by flashing his lights, the quartet pulled off the side of the road, leaving General Jacob Carter standing there.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was uneventful. And silent. No one had anything to say as Sam went into the hotel to check them in. When she came back out, she handed a room card to Harm. They followed her into the hotel. Once they were at their respective rooms, Mac remarked, "I think I will ride with Sam tomorrow, she drives faster." Harm looked offended as Sam and Mac smirked. _If you can't handle an F-14, you probably don't want to ride with Sam!_ Jack directed at Mac. Sam glared him into their room.

"I didn't know he could do that." Mac remarked.

"If I hadn't been standing right here, he wouldn't have been able too." Sam replied, standing in the doorway. "But he is right, I tend to speed and treat my bike like a jet, so you in particular should ride in the car. It will be better for your stomach." Mac nodded and Sam closed the door to her room.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The phone rang at 0500 on the dot. This time Sam was already awake, and showered. Jack was still sleeping, so she answered quickly.

"Hello, Helen."

"Samantha, wide awake as usual?" Helen was a little concerned, insomnia was usually her thing. Samantha often slept until 5:30, so the 5am wake up calls were usually met with groggy shortness. But her niece sounded very alert.

"Couldn't sleep." Helen stared at her phone, a wicked smile crossing her face. All the children were sleeping, so she didn't have to watch what she said.

"Does the reason for your insomnia have to do with a certain handsome colonel in your bed?"

"Helen!" Sam hissed, her face turning red.

"Janet told me about the "Touched" virus." Helen just couldn't resist. It was too tempting.

"HELEN!" this time Sam squeaked, causing Jack to stir on the bed. She took a deep calming breath and began again, more quietly. "Helen, he is my CO. There are regulations. And yes I know he's handsome."

"You still jumped him!" Helen couldn't help it anymore, she began laughing. Sam sighed and flopped back onto the bed, fully waking Jack. Since it was a rather rude awakening, Jack reacted by tackling Sam, causing them both to tumble onto the floor.

The resounding crash woke up the two lawyers across the hall and caused Helen to hold the phone away from her ear. She smirked, tormenting Samantha just got very interesting, as her niece was not really prone to falling off the bed. That meant that Jonathan was awake. Even more fun!

Mac was concerned so she and Harm went to check on their investigative subjects. The hotel was an old one, so the doors required keys. Mac was able to pick the lock in record time, and they entered the room.

The sight that greeted them was rather humorous, in context (which Mac and Harm didn't have). Before Sam and Jack were able to say anything, or extract themselves from each other and the blankets Helen just had to add one more thing, laughing harder than Sam had ever heard her.

"Strongest offspring!" *click*

After she hung up the phone, Sam and Jack stared at it, and then looked over at the rather stunned lawyers. Sam quickly assessed her situation. She was trapped under Jacks body, her legs between his.

Their bodies were touching from abdomen to ankle. The blanket was wrapped around their legs and arms, essentially tying them together. Mentally telling him to stay still, she began working her way out of the human-cotton knot. Unfortunately it required a lot of wiggling. She quickly worked her way out, a little aroused from the contact of their groins. Jack sat up, still fully ensconced in the blanket. He pulled it around himself more tightly.

"It isn't what it looked like." Sam stated, pinning the lawyers in her gaze. "I startled him, and he reacted." She maintained eye contact with Mac until the Marine nodded and pulled Harm from the room.

"Harm," Mac began after tugging him into their room, "We have to go on a mission with them."

"Why do we have to go on a mission with them?" Harm asked, still not entirely sure what he had just seen in the other room.

"Because, flyboy, part of the investigation is how whatever they have affects the team and the outcome of missions! We have to observe at least one routine mission."

"So far we haven't seen anything that would suggest a major violation of the regulations. All we have are just a couple of compromising positions and one kiss. For all we really know, they are just close friends with nothing really between them."

"True, but we have to thoroughly investigate this. Which means looking at every facet of their relationship. We have to go with them."

While Harm and Mac were debating the pros and cons of going on a mission, Sam and Jack were dressing to leave. Sam showered while Jack packed, then they switched. Once they were dressed, Sam and Jack went across the hall to the lawyers' room. Jack knocked, then Sam called to Mac with her mind.

_ I hope you guys are ready, we have to leave in 2 minutes._ Sam and Jack waited patiently in the hall where they could here the flurry of activity in the other room. After a while the lawyers emerged and the group left the hotel.

Sam gave into Jacks mental begging, and tossed him the keys to her Indian. She reattached the ignition wire and climbed onto the back, pulling her helmet on. Jack mounted just in front of her, and roared the engine to life. After waiting for Harm and Mac to be ready in their car, he pulled out of the driveway, roaring down the highway at a speed that had Sam cheering both mentally and vocally.

A few hours after starting out, Mac about had a heart attack as Sam threw her hands out to the sides, releasing Jacks waist and holding onto the bike with just her thighs.

Harm couldn't freak out as he was driving, but his breath caught when Sam rose up a little from the seat, her arms still outstretched. It was a frighteningly awesome sight to see. She looked like she was flying as the air currents sent her jacket back like black leather wings.

With more grace than either lawyer thought would be possible, Sam lowered herself back to the seat and rewrapped her arms around Jack's middle, resting her head on his back. After another hour of driving, the group stopped for lunch. While they were eating, Mac took the opportunity to question Sam about her earlier actions.

"Why?" Sam stared at her, confused.

"Why, what?"

"Why would you stand on the back of the motorcycle like that?"

"It's fun." Sam shrugged.

"It's dangerous." Harm put in, causing Sam and Jack to roll their eyes.

"A lot of things are dangerous, Commander." Jack pointed out and gesturing between the four them, "Our jobs are dangerous."

"Yes, sir, they are. So why go looking for more danger?" Mac asked.

"Adrenaline is more fun when you aren't fighting for your life." Sam responded.

"You are a scientist, Sam." Harm injected, "How much fighting do you do?"

"Weren't you given our files"

"Yes, we were. I haven't read through them, just what is pertinent to my investigation."

"We had better be going," Jack said, looking at his watch, "once we get to Cheyenne Mountain, I will have the duty sergeant assign you to our guest quarters, and SG1 has a mission tomorrow, Carter, so no lab tonight."

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled her helmet on. Straddling the front of the motorcycle, silently informing Jack that he isn't driving anymore. He pouted and pulled his own helmet on, mounting the bike behind her. Harm shrugged at Mac and they got into their car.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

0400 the next morning came way too soon for Harm and Mac. They had talked to the general about accompanying SG1 on the mission and were given the green light. The pre-mission briefing was at 0800, but they had an extensive medical examination to go to, then they had to get issued the gear. It was just a scientific mission, they didn't understand why there were so many pre-mission requirements. Even fighter pilots had less pre-mission stuff.

By 0500, they were in the middle of their physicals when the whole of SG1 sauntered through the door of the infirmary. They were all wearing blue BDU's, talking, laughing and joking around with each other. They didn't pay much attention to the two lawyers, just continuing their conversations throughout their much briefer physicals.

"No, Sam! You can't be serious!" Daniel Jackson exclaimed.

"Yes, Daniel. I am serious!" Sam replied, laughing. Harm watched the two fair-haired team members banter. He waited to see if Colonel O'Neill would stop them, and was surprised when the man simply smirked.

"So, Teal'c" Jack began, his smirk firmly in place, "who do you think?"

"I agree with Captain Carter, O'Neill. The Silvertips are superior warriors."

"The SILVERTIPS? Teal'c!" Daniel sputtered. Jack smirked at the younger man.

"I agree too. So that's 3-1 Silvertips."

"But…but…" Daniel sputtered on the way out of the infirmary. Once they were in the elevator, Daniel glared at his suddenly innocent looking teammates.

"What the hell do the Silvertips have to do with the indigenous people of P3Y-865? Who ARE the Silvertips?"

"The Silvertips are a hockey team, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, stoically, "Major MacKenzie and Commander Rabb do not appear to have read the files they were given, and do not know they are leaving the planet. We do not wish to tell them."

"Why not?"

"Because, Daniel," Jack cut in, as the elevator came to a stop, "The General told us to act like this is a normal mission. Do we often make a big deal about leaving the planet?"

"No. I can see your point. They were given everything they needed to know." SG1 exited the elevator, and went into the briefing room. SG3 was already there.

The 2 teams had been called for a special briefing concerning the JAGs going off world. They took their seats at the briefing room table, Air Force on one side, Marines on the other. At exactly 0600, General Hammond exited his office, heralded by the military members rising to attention.

"As you were, people." he commented. Everyone returned to their seats, and focused on the General. " as you are all well aware, mostly thanks to the grapevine, we have two JAG lawyers here at the SGC. They are investigating Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter at the behest of General Carter. They have requested that they accompany SG1 on their next mission. I am assigning SG3 to the mission also. Your job is to keep the lawyers out of trouble and out of the way. Pre Mission Briefing is at 0800, go get physicals and breakfast. Dismissed."

SG3 immediately left for the infirmary and SG1 departed to the commissary to eat breakfast. SG3 joined them at 0715, and just as the two teams were leaving for their ready rooms, Harm and Mac entered at 0730. Colonels Makepeace and O'Neill stopped them before they got in line.

"Don't eat to much, Major. it's a wild ride." Makepeace said, winking at Jack as he left the commissary. Jack smirked and said, "eat the same amount you normally would, Major, and aim for Makepeace." As Mac stood gaping at the retreating backs of the two colonels, Harm had gotten in line, and gotten food for them both. They ate in silence, then at 0750, rushed from the commissary to the elevator.

They were just on time and noticed the seating arrangements. On both sides of the table, the order was CO, 2IC, Scientist, Muscle. Or in the Marines case CO, 2IC, Muscle, Muscle. , then Doctor Frazier and a few other civilians that neither Harm nor Mac recognized. The only open seats were at the very end of the table. The two JAGs had just sat down when the Generals door opened and General Hammond emerged. The visiting military officers were only half out of their seats, when General Hammond sat down.

"Lets begin." He ordered.

The entire briefing, given by Daniel with input from Sam, Janet, and Dr. Edwards (PhD Micro Biology), lasted an hour. None of them mentioned the fact that they were going off the planet. This was common knowledge for anybody who was read into the program. And everybody was supposed to have been read into the program. The scientists all made mention of their specific areas.

Daniel pointed out that, while there was a village nearby, it was primitive and the villagers did not go near the ruins, where the mission was. Janet stressed sun block and hats, as it was summer there and there was no shade. Sam made mention of some strange energy readings coming from within the ruins, and Dr Edwards said not to drink the water, but to bring back a sample of it. General Hammond dismissed the two teams without bothering to explain why SG3 was going on a simple science recon with SG1.

The four scientists hurried to load the FRED with everything they would need; first aid kits, electronic equipment, and a lot of water. The soldiers piled on overnight gear and weapons. The lawyers stood and stared at the Stargate in the middle of the room, seemingly oblivious to the flurry of activity around them. They even missed the game of 'rock, paper, scissors' between the two colonels to see who got the "squid." Jack lost. It was a given that the Marine was going through with the Marine unit, SG3.

` They only snapped out of their stupor as they were being dragged to the ready rooms by SG3 and handed Alice Vests and fully loaded combat field packs. Followed quickly by a P-90 for Harm and an M-16 Assault Riffle for Mac. Followed by Berretta 9mms, K-Bars, and strange looking snake shaped weapons that Captain Carter called "Zats." Apparently one shot would stun, 2 kill and 3 obliterate. Harm was beginning to wonder just what the hell the Air Force was doing. He voiced his thought after being told to hide a knife and lock-picks somewhere on his person, under ALL of his cloths. Both lawyers went into a state of shock as Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson helped Captain Carter secure not one but three knives onto her body. They slipped even further into that state when Colonel Makepeace secured the Captains lock picks in the back of her bra, making sure that she could reach them, and that they blended with the hooks. Suddenly the entire teams were half stripped and helping each other hide rather lethal looking weapons. Mac decided to get answers.

_Captain Carter. _She thought, staring at the other woman, who was putting her vest on.

_yes, Major?_ came the reply, Sam not even bothering to look up.

_**What **__is going on?_

_ We usually do all this before the briefing, but since you are tagging along, we decided to show you guys where good places to hide these things were. Any one of the guys can help you, or Janet and I could if you prefer._

_ I prefer._

Twenty minutes later, Harm and Mac were geared up to the satisfaction of the two SG teams. Who had devolved into a group of bantering and teasing high school students by the time they reached the gate room. The Iris slid open to give the new guys a look at the formation of the wormhole. Suddenly the two SG teams splintered off, surrounding each of their lawyers in a square formation.

"SG1 takes point, we go through all together. No pushing." Colonel O'Neill ordered as the gate began to spin.

"Does that mean you are in front? Sir?" Captain Carter quipped, earning smirks from the other SG personnel. Harm stared at her as if she had two heads and Mac waited for the reprimand that was sure to follow,

"Yes, Carter. Wouldn't want a repeat of your first trip, would we."

"No, Sir."

Daniel was unable to resist getting into the banter. "Just remember to get out of our first time travelers way. You guys didn't eat big breakfasts did you?"

The 'gate kawooshed into life. Harm and Mac reacted predictably as it stabilized. SG3 and SG1 handed money over to Captain Carter and without another word the ten travelers followed the FRED through the Gate to P3J-845.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SG teams 1&3 smoothly exited the gate, quickly fanning out, weapons raised. After clearing the surrounding area, they turned to see their tag-along lawyers gracelessly tumble out of the wormhole. Harm stood and fell to his knees, dry-heaving helplessly. Mac landed in a crumpled heap at Colonel Makepeace's feet. She pushed herself up a few inches, and promptly vomited on the Marine colonels boots.

"Aw Shit! Major, couldn't you aim for the fly-boy?" He barked, while SG1 and the rest of his team snickered.

"Sorry, Sir." Mac mumbled, scrambling to her feet, "but I was following orders."

Her comment had the rest of the team laughing, including Makepeace. Again Harm found himself wondering about how relaxed this operation seemed to be. Jack suddenly sobered, this was a mission after all.

"Marines, Secure the 'gate," he ordered, "SG1 and the squid will check out the ruins. Radio check-in every half hour." Without waiting for a response from the other colonel, SG1 began walking towards the ruins, almost leaving Harm behind. As he hurried after them, he could hear Makepeace giving his own orders.

In front of him, Daniel and Teal'c had taken point while Sam and Jack had slowed down to allow Harm to pass them. After he had, there was almost no conversation. Well, that he could hear. Not that he really believed that Sam was telepathic. After all, if physical contact was all that was needed…

He was so busy contradicting himself that Harm plowed right into Teal'c. The Jaffa had stopped, his weapon (a large stick thing that looked kind of like a long canoe paddle) open and ready. Harm instinctively raised his own rifle, having noticed that the human members of SG1 had beaten him too it also. He quickly found himself surrounded by the team as they moved into the ruins.

"It is too quiet," Daniel remarked, sotto voice, "you could hear birds on the MALP, where are they now?"

His question was barely voiced when a silver ball flew into their midst.

"SHIT! Cover…" Jack began. Harm didn't hear the rest as there was a high pitch whine and a bright light as he lost consciousness.

Mac woke with a jolt, opened her eyes, and discovered she was blind. She was about to react when someone touched her shoulder.

_Relax, Major. This will pass quickly, then we can work on getting out of here. Don't speak, no matter what you hear either in your head or in your ears._

The last bit didn't make sense, until her vision returned and Mac realized she was alone. Sam Carter was nowhere to be seen. Neither was anyone else. She stood and looked around. She was in an ugly room that just might put her off yellow gold for all of eternity. The walls were smooth gold. The door had a panel of buttons next to it, but she couldn't read them. Suddenly there were heavy footsteps in the hallway beyond. Mac quickly moved to the far wall as the door whooshed open.

The rest of the SG teams, sans Sam Carter, were dragged in. Both colonels were unconscious and everyone else had bruises and cuts. Harm was the least injured and was the only one not bleeding. The Jaffa dumped the eight men and left the room. Not a word was spoken as the teams began reviving their leaders. Harm walked over to Mac, and sank against the wall.

"They killed her," he whispered, so quietly that Mac wondered if he had actually spoken, "Colonel O'Neill fell unconscious when she died. Makepeace was tortured with a thing on her hand that shot a beam of light out. Then he was out cold, as if he were merely asleep…"

Harm didn't seem to realize he was even speaking, and Mac recognized the onset of shock in most of the team. SG1 was unable to awaken their Colonel, and Dr Jackson was beginning to panic a little. Colonel Makepeace was already awake and propped against a wall. Suddenly, Jack's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright.

"They put her in a sarcophagus!" he exclaimed, moving to his feet and pacing.

**45 minutes prior**

The two SG teams, and Harm, woke up almost as one. They were all blind. Harm was almost beginning to freak out a little when O'Neill spoke,

"It will pass quickly, just find a wall to sit against and avoid Carter- she bites."

"Sir, I am to your left," Sam replied, a smile in her voice, "and my vision is already returning."

"As is mine, O'Neill," Teal'c added, somewhere to Harms right.

"Me too,"

"So all of SG1 has some vision, what about SG3? Makepeace?"

"I can see shadows, Jack, Any one else."

As one SG3 replied

"Yes, Sir"

By this time Harms vision had completely returned. He looked around. They were in what could only be described as a solid gold cell. There were heavy footsteps outside the cell before the door opened. Several Jaffa came into the room, there was a ratio of 6 Jaffa per prisoner. The teams were dragged through the halls, even though they weren't really resisting. They entered what looked to Harm like a throne room. The men were forced to their knees and chained to the floor. Sam was dragged closer to the throne and chained by the ankle. Once their prisoners were secured, the Jaffa kneeled with their heads down.

The goa'uld who entered was magnificently attired in sapphire cloth. Sam reflected that where other goa'uld looked tacky, this one didn't. She also felt familiar, almost as if Sam knew her. She saw the ribbon on the snake's hand and quickly sent a message to Mac, who, for unknown reasons, had not been brought with them. The goa'uld spoke, her distorted voice booming around the room.

"I AM TOEP'KE, YOUR GODDESS QUEEN! YOU DARE TRESSPASS IN MY SACRED FIELDS?"

Harm opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by a shake of Sam's head. No one spoke.

"ANSWER ME!"

Toep'ke moved closer to Sam. She circled the bound captain, and it looked to Harm that she was almost sniffing her. She knelt down in front of Sam,

"_How brave of you to return, Jolinar." _she whispered, "_but you are in a new host- so maybe not so brave. Should I tell our father that you are come home?"_

Sam started. "I am not Jolinar."

Toep'ke backhanded her, sending her to the floor. Sam regained her feet as the goa'uld sneered, "_I can smell you, sister. Did you think the Tok'Ra could change that which makes you?"_

"Jolinar is dead"

"**LIES!" **Toep'ke roared, turning her hand device onto Sam. She stopped when the former host to her sister was almost dead. One of the men behind the woman had fallen unconscious as well. She turned to another man, he looked like a leader.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM, HUMAN?" She asked, activating the device.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam woke up to a bright light. _Aw SHIT! _she thought to herself as the lid slid open and the Jaffa grabbed her by the arms. Instead of taking her to the cell with the rest of her team, the Jaffa dragged her to an ornately tacky room. She was once again chained to the floor. Toep'ke entered, without the flourish from before. She and her first prime stood before Sam with what looked like cattle prods.

"HOW DID JOLINAR DIE, HOST?" Toep'ke asked, readying her stick. Sam remained silent. There was absolutely no way she would tell this snake about the Ashrak. Toep'ke's first prime took offence to Sam's silence, pressing the prod to her arm and activating it. She screamed silently, an eerie yellow glow filling her vision. The pain stopped and Toep'ke asked her question again. When Sam remained silent, both prods were jammed into her stomach. She couldn't help but scream both verbally and mentally, accidentally broadcasting it to any and all telepaths.

"THE PAIN STICK IS POWERFULL, BUT IT WILL NOT KILL YOU, HOST." Toep'ke spat, "I CAN CONTINUE THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME."

Harm was panicking. Both O'Neill and Mac had suddenly been rendered incoherent. Clutching her head, Mac tried to communicate what had happened to the others, but she couldn't get her mouth to form the words. Jack wasn't having better luck forcing out words. Suddenly both officers screamed in anguish and collapsed. Daniel quickly checked both their pulses.

"They are alive," he said, "but I don't think we will be able to wake them."

"Why not?" Harm demanded, "What's happened to them?"

Wendt'ar, First Prime of the Goddess Toep'ke, dragged the body of his mistress' sisters' host. He placed the deceased woman into the sarcophagus, then added the hallucinogenic canister. After the lid had sealed, Wendt'ar began dipping daggers into a potent mixture of liquid naqahdah and the toxic blood from the Yenoh. A mixture said to make nightmares feel like reality. He almost felt sorry for the strong willed woman. Almost.

Sam woke to the bright light from before. This time though, she was slightly disoriented as the Jaffa hauled her to her feet and out of the room. It was a feeling she attributed to a second trip through the healing box.

She was dragged through the hallways to a different room. This time she was chained to a wall, her arms only. Toep'ke stalked into the room, and seemed to have a mirage like shimmer surrounding her body.

Toep'ke didn't speak. She merely stood in front of Sam, smirking wickedly. Inwardly, this host impressed the goa'uld. The former shell to her sister stood before her, chained to a wall, and never flinched once. Nor previously when she was tortured with pain sticks. It took two days for Jolinar's host to succumb to the pain. _Fortunately_, Toep'ke thought as she drew a long and thin knife from the table beside her, _I don't need to rest_. The blood of the Yenoh glinted in the light, shining like honey as Toep'ke threw it into Sam's shoulder.

Jack suddenly jerked and screamed, his hand flying to clutch his shoulder. His eyes flew open and focused on Daniel, who was right in front of him. Daniel stepped back towards the wall as Jack rushed towards him. Makepeace and Harm barely caught the enraged Colonel before he had his hands on Daniels throat. As a precaution, two members of SG3 restrained Mac. The fourth member of SG3 had just barely managed to tackle Daniel out of Jacks way when the crazed colonel threw both Harm and Makepeace across the cell.

Sam wrenched the knife out of her shoulder, the figure of Toep'ke wavering between her form and that of Helens' ex-fiancé. Sam didn't care, really, she wanted to kill both of them anyway. Before Toep'ke/Druitt could form the intent to react, Sam had sent the knife flying into the neck of the goa'uld. She shattered the shackles that held her to the wall and broke the necks of the Jaffa who guarded the room.

Many Jaffa tried to stop her as she stalked towards the cell, they lost their lives. Before Jack had completely returned to himself, the cell door opened.

Sam's hands and forearms were covered in blood. Her chest had wounds that were streaming. She said nothing as the rest of the two teams scrambled to their feet and followed after her. They all watched in shock as Sam, and Jack, led the way to the Stargate. The pair was silent as they marched at the front, enemy Jaffa falling before them bloodlessly. Sam dialed the gate and Jack sent the code before anybody could question the previous events.

On the other side of the wormhole, General Hammond watched in stony silence as the group trouped through. They weren't late. They hadn't radioed for help. And yet Sam Carter was covered in blood- obviously not all her own, Jack O'Neill was uncharacteristically silent and everyone else just looked confused. He ordered a briefing the minute all parties were cleared by the infirmary.

Orders barely acknowledged by the teams being herded down the hall.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One month on Sick Leave, four psychiatric evaluations and 15 briefings later, SG1 was back in the mountain. Sam and Jack had been cleared for full duty on the condition that they continue to meet with base psychiatrists every month. Harm and Mac had spent the month at Jag headquarters, weighing their decisions, and had returned the previous day.

As they met with General Hammond, SG1 embarked on their mission. Since charges had yet to be filed against Sam or Jack, Hammond saw no reason to postpone this mission to seek out the Tok'Ra. Sam was necessary, anyway, since she knew where to find them.

Harm was having a hard time finding the necessary words for the two Generals in the room. Admiral Chegwidden and Mac weren't helping, either. Both had become very interested in the decorations on the wall as soon as General Carter addressed Harm. Both knew the General wouldn't like what they had to say.

"I asked you a question, Commander Rabb!" General Jacob Carter snapped at the stalling lawyer, "What did your excursion with my daughters team reveal? Are you filing the charges or not?"

"General," Harm began, shuffling his report for the fifteenth time that morning. "We are not filing any charges against either Captain Carter or Colonel O'Neill. We saw no evidence of improper behavior from either of them during the mission."

"No IMPROPER BEHAVIOR? Colonel O'Neill ATTACKED one of his own people and Captain Carter MURDERED 10 men! How are there no charges?

"We were there, General," Mac interrupted from her place by the window, "We saw what they were doing to her. And to him in connection with her. There was no murder."

"The colonels mind was under the influence of a powerful hallucinogenic. The enemy forcibly administered it to him. There was NO improper behavior on the mission, and, frankly, I am surprised at your willingness and seeming eagerness to crucify your own daughter." Admiral Chegwidden added sternly.

Jacob Carters face turned red as he turned on the two-star naval officer.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he thundered at the room at large, then he turned on his heal and stormed from the room.

Tok'Ra planet

Sg1 was enjoying their trek through the sand dunes when armed men and women who seemingly appeared from nowhere suddenly surrounded them. Some quick talking from Sam got them admittance into the tunnels beneath them. They were led to the council chambers, where the high counsel had just condemned a spy to death in a collapsing tunnel.

As Daniel was addressing the council, the room began to shake. The goa'uld were bombing from space and a third of the Tok'Ra hadn't left yet. Garshaw, leader of the High Council, and Selmak, leader of the Tok'Ra insurgency herded the humans towards the Stargate. They were almost to the rings when the tunnel collapsed on the two Tok'Ra, fatally wounding both hosts. Acting in tandem on a single thought, Sam and Jack knelt next to the Tok'Ra nearest them and opened their mouths.

After the symbiots transferred, the team ringed up to the surface, ran to the now off Stargate and dialed earth. SG1 and the remaining two council members ran through as the first Alkesh came into view.

"What happened?" Colonel Reynolds, acting as the commander of the SGC while Hammond was in his meeting, asked the dusty and shaken group.

" We need a private briefing with General Hammond right now!" Daniel exclaimed as the team handed off their weapons and moved to the briefing room. Colonel Reynolds paged the General even as he watched SG1 file up the stairs.

**Briefing Room, five minutes later.**

When General Hammond and Admiral Chegwidden entered the briefing room, SG1 was already seated. Dr. Jackson looked perplexed, Captain Carter looked like she was focused on something, Colonel O'Neill appeared to be having an argument with himself and Teal'c was characteristically blank. The two flag officers sat down at the table and waited for the briefing to begin.

"General Hammond," began Teal'c in a baritone rumble, "our mission was routine until the end. We created the alliance sought in the best way possible, and have brought two members of the Tok'Ra High Counsel to meet you."

General Hammond looked around the room. The only people there were SG1, four guards and Admiral Chegwidden, who looked concerned. Hammond looked in askance at Teal'c, who sat stoically.

"I think, sir," the Admiral slowly interjected, "that he means two of the other members of SG1."

General Hammond gaped at his two favorite officers. He had just put his career on the line to keep them in the military after their stunt with the two mother ships. If the admiral was correct, he would have to place yet another call to the president and the joint chiefs. On the other hand, they could choose separation and become allies of the SGC, or even ambassadors to Earth from the Tok'Ra race. Recovering himself quickly, Hammond leveled a glare at his second in command. "Jack, you had better have a good reason!"

"Yes, Sir, I do," Jack replied, "They would have died if we hadn't helped. Their hosts were mortally wounded in an attack on their planet by the goa'uld. In fact, they died shortly before the symbiots made the switch. Really, Sir, we had no choice. If we had saved ourselves and not them, then there would be no alliance. Also the symbiote in me is called Garshaw. The one in Captain Carter is Selmak and they are the current leaders of the Tok'Ra. The six of us discussed it while we waited for you and we would like to remain in our current positions, with some minor changes."

"Which are?" General Hammond asked.

"Garshaw and Selmak are mates, Sir." Daniel interjected, quietly, "Sam and Jack didn't know until after they were blended. Since both of the previous hosts were female, and neither were interested in women, there were no clues to be seen. Selmak prefers female hosts and Garshaw male. Garshaw is the diplomat and Selmak the warrior. But since we are known to the System Lords, neither can function in their former capacities. So we thought that Garshaw and Selmak could be Ambassadors to Earth, and work out the treaties. Then Jack resigns his commission or retires but continues exploring on SG1 under Sam's command. Selmak has 2000 years of command experience, and with Sam's abilities she should be a lieutenant colonel by now. We all know who has been holding her back. Sir, I know this is an unusual set up, but it's really the only way for it to work."

Admiral Chegwidden let out a breath. "That is absolutely gutsy," he said as he leaned forward on the table, "and it should work." As the Judge Advocate General for the Department of the Navy, he was the real expert on the military regulations as stated in the UCMJ. General Hammond nodded and stood.

"You are all to go to the infirmary and stay there." He ordered sternly, "I have a phone call to make. I will make your recommendations to the president. Dismissed"

The team stood and left in silence. In the infirmary, Janet subjected her friends to extensive testing. She had two profiles of Goa'uld DNA, one from Jolinar and the other from Kowalski. Selmak and Garshaw willingly submitted themselves to the tests.

Hammond came to the infirmary at the same time Janet finished the profiles. She had discovered that the two races had major differences where there should have been similarities given their relationship. It seemed that they had adapted differently to similar environments. She quietly explained this information to Hammond, who then granted their requests for the initial negotiations. But then they had some changes that Sam and Jack had to personally accept. Once the treaty was finalized, LTCOL Samantha Carter would have to retire from the United States military. She would be given all of her benefits, as would Jack. Then they would be allowed to continue with Gate travel, but would have to live either within Cheyenne Mountain or in NORAD. They would be allowed to marry, in fact the president was insisting on it. Primary negotiations were to occur within the week with the Tok'Ra Garshaw and Selmak. The Joint Chiefs had no interest in negotiating with the two officers only with the aliens. That was fine with Sam, half the Joint Chiefs were friends of her fathers and she didn't want that to influence anything. SG1 would be given to new officers following the culmination of negotiations.

The team agreed to the terms

TBC in AMAZON SPIRIT

_Sorry for the wait but my computer was resting and I was bonding with my baby boy, who is now 6 months old_


End file.
